


Призрак

by chernoyada



Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't Have to Know Canon, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernoyada/pseuds/chernoyada
Summary: Ирэне чудится, что покойный муж не покинул ее
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Призрак

**Author's Note:**

> Посмертие персонажа.  
> AU

Не было горестных стенаний, напоминающих плач ветра, или льдистого свечения, или внезапного дуновения холода, или прозрачной фигуры, плывущей над полом, — никаких примет, о которых пишут поэты и шепчется по закоулкам суеверная челядь. Ирэна обращала внимание на малейшие следы чужого присутствия. Иначе повернутый цветок в массивной вазе, сдвинутый верхний лист в стопке писчей бумаги — все эти оплошности были невозможны для безупречно аккуратных горничных и многое говорили тому, кто вырос в Доме Волн и жил при дворе. Обманываться было бы приятнее, однако Ирэна знала: даже если отгородиться от всего мира, от собственных страхов не спрячешься.

Она узнала бы этот взгляд из сотен других. Немногословный без необходимости, Август-Корнелий был прекрасным рассказчиком и знатоком местных поверий и легенд. Когда он пересказывал их Ирэне, его общество становилось почти приятным. Но в спальне красноречие часто ему изменяло, он не находил нужных слов и потому просто смотрел. Ирэна многое могла бы прочесть в его глазах — бережную нежность и деликатность, доверие и восхищение, благоговение и обожание. Однако она опускала ресницы, пряча за ними покорность супружескому долгу. Август-Корнелий склонялся ниже, завладевал ее губами и увлекал в древний, как мир, танец, уводящий в блаженство. Удовлетворив желание, он всегда оставался до рассвета. Иногда Ирэна просыпалась от того, что супруг смотрит на нее, и это было ей неприятно. Она словно заставала его за чем-то предосудительным — и старательно притворялась спящей, пока не засыпала на самом деле. Такой взгляд — пусть бледную его тень — она ощущала на себе сейчас.

Ирэна прекрасно владела собой, но чувство вины было плохим советчиком, и однажды она заговорила:

— Август… мне кажется, что вы не покинули свой замок.

Ответом ожидаемо стало безмолвие.

— Мне чудится, что я ощущаю ваше присутствие, слабое и зыбкое. Создатель, как это глупо! — Ирэна сжала пальцами посеребренные сединой виски. — Мне претит мысль, что я обманулась и обращаюсь к глухим стенам. Жутко признать, что тень вашего присутствия — лишь жестокая игра моего воображения, что меня коснулось безумие Габриэлы, заставив выдумать вас. И мне горько, потому что я не знаю, чего бояться больше — того, что сказки окажутся правдой, или того, что они останутся ложью.

Молчание давило на плечи, дышало в затылок голодным любопытством, и Ирэна не выдержала. Подошла к столику, подвинула вазу алвасетского стекла, дотронулась до лиловой хризантемы, будто расправляя лепестки — а на деле пытаясь скрыть дрожь пальцев, зацепиться за что-нибудь взглядом, чтобы не высматривать в сумерках зыбкий силуэт.

— Если вы все же здесь, Август, простите меня за мои сомнения. Не знаю, слышите ли вы меня, или я разговариваю со своими сожалениями. Уж не лишилась ли я рассудка, путая шорох с шепотом?..

Ирэна вздрогнула: затрещала свеча. Пламя вытянулось лентой, словно устремляясь следом за чем-то незримым, затанцевало яростно, опадая и вздымаясь вновь, будто надеялось сбежать с фитиля. Все прочие свечи в тяжелом шандале горели ровно.

— Вы пришли ко мне, — прошептала Ирэна, следя за тем, как выгибается жаркий лепесток, словно пытаясь кивнуть в ответ. — Я виновата перед вами. Я старалась быть вам хорошей женой, быть справедливой со слугами, блюсти замок, беречь традиции. Я не отказывала вам в близости, никогда не думала о другом мужчине. Но в том, что наши соития не принесли плодов, — в этом я преступила свой долг. Я не была счастлива в браке — надеюсь, вы не были несчастливы. Зачем я все это говорю… мое раскаяние не заменит подлинной скорби...

И вновь танец свечного пламени — резкий, отрывистый, словно яростное "нет!". Ирэна некоторое время молчала, пытаясь найти нужные слова, а потом ощущение присутствия исчезло.

***

Бестелесный взгляд иногда возвращался. Она вопросительно поднимала голову, отвлекаясь от вышивки или письма, но Август молчал, оставляя за женой выбор, нарушать ли тягостную тишину. В ночь после смерти Габриэлы Ирэна исступленно шептала в тяжелые складки полога: "Я не чувствую ничего, ничего, только облегчение".

Когда Альт-Вельдер заполонили прибывшие на траурную церемонию офицеры, Ирэна остро ощутила свое одиночество. Ей было муторно, страшно, холодно, у выстраданной свободы оказался отчетливый привкус пепла. Она не могла искать совета и покровительства у брата и снова заговорила с Августом:

— Я научилась слышать вас. И знаю, что сейчас говорю не с пустотой, не с собственными опасениями или грезами. Вы бы выслушали меня и поддержали, если бы я вам доверилась. Но нас разделяло слишком много тайн, а Спрута поймет лишь Спрут. Я не позволила брату оглядываться на прошлое — и вот теперь сама медлю, поддавшись своим сомнениям и страхам. Мне бы обрести немного отваги, но это так тяжело — ведь в прошлый раз мое безрассудство обернулось крахом. Даже мечты и чувства не умирают без боли, — Ирэна перешла на шепот, почти беззвучно шевеля губами: — Неужели мой страх умрет так же мучительно, как любовь?

Что-то нежное и легкое, как крыло бабочки, скользнуло по руке, будто ласково коснулись невидимые пальцы.

Замерев на вечер, время полетело бешеным аллюром: за два скоротечных дня Ирэна превратилась из вдовы в невесту. Когда она, приняв предложение графа Ариго, поднялась в свои комнаты обдумать приготовления к скорой свадьбе, на подушке ее ожидала белоснежная лилия, неумело и старательно сложенная из листа бумаги.


End file.
